-Nui & Dynamo - Debut-
by Duelist Gal 12
Summary: No place has been left untouched by war in the Dragon Realms, but this fact doesn't mean there aren't younglings who still yearn to go out and play!


- _Nui & Dynamo_-

Debut

The three year War of the Dragons and the Guardians ended nearly a year ago. The lands had returned to being relatively peaceful, with the exception of an occasional ape attack or raid anyway…

"Hey, Dynamo, check this out," a small dragoness said, motioning to her friend. Her cerulean scales, six goldenrod-colored horns, and bright violet-red eyes sparkled in the light of the forest.

"What is it, Nui?" a male dragon of relatively the same size replied, tilting his octadic-horned head to the right. His scales were of a vibrant red-orange, his horns were also goldenrod-colored, and his eyes shone a fierce scarlet.

"This, over here," was Nui's response, as she turned her head, hiding a devious smile.

Dynamo stepped closer, trying to get a better look at what his friend apparently spotted.

The dragoness's smile widened as Dynamo stepped forward.

"Um, Nui there's nothing here but a pool of—"

"Tag, you're it!" she squealed, pushing Dynamo into the pool of spring water in front of them.

"Hey!" the dragon yelped, a loud splash following suit.

Nui laughed and took off down the dirt path, further into the forest.

"Get back here!" her soaking-wet companion demanded, chasing after her.

"You have to catch me first!" she called back, showing no signs of slowing down. Rather, she seemed to be speeding up.

 _Using her wind element, huh?_ Dynamo thought. _Well, if that's how she wants to play, then so be it._ The little dragon reared up and fired a fire bomb towards his ever-quicker fleeing friend.

"Whoa!" Nui squeaked, narrowly managing to dodge the incoming projectile. "Hey!" she called. "What was that for?!"

"If you're allowed to use your wind, then I'm allowed to use my fire!" Dynamo proclaimed, running as fast as his legs could muster to catch up.

"Well, if you're going to start shooting fire bombs at me, then I'm going to…," she faded, and slowed her pace, a horrified look crossing her features. "Watch out!" she cried, running towards her comrade and tackling him to the ground.

"Hey, why did you do that?!" Dynamo demanded, trying to shove her away. However, he was unsuccessful, and for good reason.

A bomb fell from above and exploded to their left. As the smoke faded, the two young dragons opened their eyes to see themselves surrounded by red-furred apes, who were wearing armor of yellow and blue.

"Wh-what's going on?" Nui questioned, looking around frantically.

"G-good question," was Dynamo's answer. He gulped as the apes took fighting stances. "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

He and Nui took their own stances, bringing their bodies low to the ground and standing tail to tail.

"I take half, you take half," Nui decided, glancing back.

Dynamo nodded in agreement.

The apes gave battle shrieks and the dragons roared back to them. Then they charged.

"How do you like this?" Dynamo called, leaping into the air. "Comet Dash!" He shot forward, fire materializing around him as he smashed into one of the apes and sent it flying.

"Or this?" Nui chimed in, standing up on her hind legs. "Air Cyclone!" she cried, spinning around, wind energy whipping about her fiercely. Several of the apes were swept up into the air then catapulted several feet away.

The two young dragons were trained relatively well, considering the fact that they were only the age of eight. However, the sheer number of the apes was wearing them down quickly.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Dynamo called to Nui.

"I-I know that!" she called back. "But, what else can we do? There doesn't seem to be any end to these apes."

The young fire dragon simply shook his head in frustration. Then a thought came to him. "Nui, what if you use your Ultrasonic Screech to knock out the apes closest to us?"

She pondered the thought, as she used her tail to grab an ape by the arm and fling it in another direction. "That's a great idea, but I'm too tired to focus on using sound right now," she replied, grimly.

 _Great_ , Dynamo thought, toasting an ape with a searing flamethrower. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

Nui realized as well, _This is bad_ , _really bad. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. What should I do? What can I do? I was the one who wanted to come out to the forest. I should have been more careful. Just because the war is over, doesn't mean it's safe. How could I have been so stupid?_ She shook her head.

"Look out below!" a male voice, familiar to the two dragons, called from above.

Nui and Dynamo shifted their gazes up just in time to see Narren, Nui's older brother, shooting down to dive-bomb the apes. He dove into the center of all the apes, managing to separate them from himself and the two smaller dragons long enough to take his own fighting stance.

"Get close to me! Right now!" he demanded the younger dragons, keeping his eyes on the apes surrounding them.

Nui and Dynamo wasted no time in following his orders. Once they were close enough to him, Narren rose up and unleashed a devastating fury - mini tornadoes appearing all around them, entrapping all of the apes and catapulting many away.

With one final surge of cerulean wind energy, Narren successfully decimated most of the remaining enemies. The rest ran away, fearing their end as well.

Once the last ape was out of sight, Narren heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Narren," Nui said, gratefully.

Her older brother, with his silvery-grey scales, goldenrod-colored horns, and bright orange eyes shining, smiled and replied, "Anytime, Squirt."

"Yeah," Dynamo agreed. "We would have been toast, if you hadn't showed up."

Narren simply laughed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure most of the apes you dealt with were toast, not you," he joked, pointing out the fact that Dynamo had been the one setting his enemies on fire.

The fire dragon laughed in return. "Heheh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

Narren turned back to his sister. "So, still think you should have come out to the woods?"

Nui laughed, nervously. "No… I suppose we shouldn't have. At least, not without you, anyway," she admitted.

"I'm glad we agree," he said with a chuckle. "Now, how's about we head back home?"

"Well… I have something I need to finish before I go," Nui said, a devious smile crossing her muzzle.

Narren cocked his head to the right. "And what would that be?"

The dragoness shoved Dynamo. "Tag! You're it!" she called, rushing away.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the fire dragon yelled, chasing after her.

"You snooze, you lose! Catch up or give up, Torchy!" she yelled back, mockingly.

"You're toast when I catch you!" he claimed, trying his darnedest to catch up to her.

Narren laughed, joyfully, watching the two younger dragons play. _I'm glad I was here to help them. It was worth it to see those two so happy_.

 _-Fin-_

* * *

 **A/N: I believe I had this short story posted once under another title, but I just love it so much. XD I really wanted to edit and repost it, so I hope you all enjoy!  
** **This is the debut - obviously - of three main characters I created for a _Legend of Spyro_ story. I wrote it when I was a senior in high school (so, like, in 2014). This short story takes place post-DotD.**

 **I don't own anything of or related to the Spyro franchise!**


End file.
